Discord's Story The Friend (2)
by ChromeFirexDiscord
Summary: Discord has finally made one real friend. Better yet, it's a girl. As he gets closer, something he has to do might just make him loose his friend, or girlfriend.


_Discord had just made his first friend, better yet, a girl. Discord knew he had to make friends to look normal, at least a bit MORE normal. So he had to practice flying to make some Pegasus friends. He was already good at fling, but he needed to look good at flying. After all, his wings were at a different spot. Practicing at Cloudsdale, he sees Chrome Fire. Discord approaches the mare and taps her shoulder. She turns around and smiles pleased to see him. _

"Eagle Flight, what are you doing in Cloudsdale? Chrome asked.

"I just came up to…" Discord stopped. He couldn't tell her he was working on flying; after all he was an adult Pegasus.

"Well?" Chrome Fire said raising her eyebrow.

"To see… you?" Discord said slowly.

Chrome Fire blushed, her red face covered by her hair. Discord was red, he made it look like he actually loved her so quickly.

"That's so sweet. Thanks Eagle Flight." Chrome Fire replied and leaned in and kissed Discord's cheek.

Discord closed his eyes enjoying the warm feeling of her lips on his cheek. When she stopped she looked into his eyes. Discord chuckled just trying to think of when he was ever kissed. He never was kissed, at least as far as he remembered.

"Thanks Chrome, you're really cool." Discord replied.

"How about we hang out tomorrow?" Chrome Fire asked.

"Sure I'd love to hang out with you." Discord said trying to sound cool.

"Awesome, I'll show you to a secret place where I hang out with my other friends." Chrome Said trotting off.

"See you around!" Chrome Fire said trotting off.

Discord wanted to make NEW friends, but he could always be better friends with her and she could introduce him to her other friends. He was feeling different, like butterflies were in his stomach. Discord liked the feeling, trotting awkwardly to the edge of Cloudsdale. He fell off the edge and feel until he was near the ground and flew away pleasingly. Finally settling by an old oak tree, Discord gathered flowers growing by the tree. He had a feeling this was actually a 'date' instead of hanging out. But just in case he wasn't going to dress up. Thinking about his past he gave his-self questions.

"What will happen if she finds out who I really am?"

"Will I mess up?"

"What if this isn't a date?"

All this worrying was making Discord hungry. Walking to the sandwich shop, he stops by a pond. Looking into it, he sees that his tooth is gone. Thinking maybe Chrome Fire liked his without his tooth he stood up buffing up and stared. He couldn't see what she saw. Discord kept walking to the Sandwich shop. Like usual more mares stared at him. Discord realized he did look good. Flipping his mane, he kept walking. The mares kept staring, but he ignored them. Was this the new Discord, A proud, good-looking stallion? Walking into the sandwich shop, he ordered a meat sandwich with mayo, something healthier to make him feel better. The owner of the shop looked at him picking up the sandwich strangely.

"Hey you okay?" The owner asked

Discord put his sandwich down, "About what?"

"You're picking it up oddly; it looks like you're distracted." The owner replied

"Well I guess I am actually." Discord replied looking up, "About a girl." Discord said.

"Ah, Can I have details?" The owner asked grabbing a glass.

"Sure well, she's got the most gorgeous body, silky red hair, a great flyer, and the best smile." Discord said dreamily.

"Well she sounds great; you must be one lucky man." The owner said while polishing the glass.

"Yeah, here's the 5 bits." Discord handed the owner the money.

"Thanks and, good luck." The owner replied.

Discord walked outside and walked quickly to his small house. He filled a glass and put the daisies in the glass to keep then fresh. Discord went into the bathroom and took a long shower to make sure he looked and smelled nice. Once he got out and dried off, he took out a brush and started brushing his black silky mane, flipping it to each spot seeing which one looks better. Finally he found a spot covering part of his right eye. He decided that will be his mane style. Trotting pleasingly to the patio, he looked at the stars.

"Please, oh please, let me get this right." Discord prayed to the stars.

Discord walked into his home once again, and went to his room. He got into his bed and lay down, the moon light shining onto his old wood floor. The light reminded him of his time he spent with Luna and Celestia before he was turned to stone for the first time. It wasn't a unpleasing time though, although they hate him, the moon brought good memories.

The next morning he woke up, exited to get to Chrome Fire. He turned on the television to let the time pass until she got him. An emergency broadcast was live.

"We have breaking news from Canterlot." The news pony said quickly,

"Discord has been reported missing from his stone prison in the Castle Garden, we are reporting that if anyone sees a trace of Discord, call or get authorities immediately." The news pony said and the television went back to its normal station.

Discord's mouth dropped, they noticed that he escaped. But they didn't know he came back peacefully. Discord didn't want to cancel the date, but he didn't want to get caught. He was confused, but quit certain that he wouldn't be found. But his heart sunk, he had to tell Chrome Fire one day. But how would she react? He didn't want to lie to her. Discord made a decision, he would have to lie to lie to her, for her protection.


End file.
